Honey and Vinegar
by SortingHat007
Summary: Lianne returns to Hogwarts for a second year. She has great friends, a newfound confidence, and the support of her classmates, but school is never easy. Sequel to 'Mudbloods and Slytherin Snobs'. I do not own Harry Potter.


_A/N-This story is a sequel to my first fanfiction, 'Mudbloods and Slytherin Snobs'. Since they involve the same characters, you might want to read Mudbloods and Slytherin Snobs first. Criticism of all kinds is greatly appreciated!_

Summer: by far the most magical time of the year. The sun always seemed to shine a little bit brighter, the trees always looked a little bit greener, and the air somehow seemed to smell a little bit like apple pie. But perhaps the most magical part of summer was the fact that there was no school—no teachers, no homework, no detention—to speak of.

Unless, like me, one had the ill fortune to be sentenced to summer school. I stared wistfully out the window while our summer school tutor unpacked her teaching material. I longed to be able to jump through the glass and run far away from summer school, so I could begin my summer relaxing the way I deserved to. After all, unlike my fellow summer school inmates—a short boy with bright yellow hair, a taller youth still wearing his football jersey from last year, a girl doodling all over her palm with markers, a kid with his hood drawn tightly over his face, and two redheads gossiping in the corner—I actually was a good student.

Our teacher, a frowning woman who looked as if she wanted to be here as much as we did, embarked upon a long lecture meant to 'review' the topics covered during the school year. The moment she picked up the chalk, I realized something very important. I had never learned what she was going to teach us in the first place. I would be hopelessly behind the rest of the class, who had already learned everything we would cover. If the teacher called on me, I would be forced to reveal my lack of knowledge to the rest of the class. I immediately buried my head in my notebook and forced myself to concentrate on everything she taught us.

When we were finally dismissed, I got out of my chair, mentally exhausted. I cursed the fact that the kind young woman from across the street who was going to tutor me had moved to another state to take care of her aging father, leaving me with no other option but to take summer school classes at the public school.

"Hey, Kayla," a voice snickered from behind me, "isn't that Janet? Hey, Janet, we missed you at school last year. Where were you?"

I turned to face the pair of girls with dark red hair, "I'm sorry," I said, "Do I know you?" Then recognition dawned on me. "Stacey? What happened to your hair?"

She shrugged. "I dyed it. Blondes are so last year, you know? Redheads are what's hot right now."

"Really?" I feigned interest, while actually thinking about how strange it was seeing the two of them in summer school. I knew Stacey wasn't exactly a straight-A student, but I thought she still managed to pass all her classes. And Kayla always used to act like a know-it-all. I never would have guessed she went to summer school.

"You should try it," Stacey suggested, running a hand through her long, straight hair. It would make your hair shinier, and less frizzy. You'd actually look like you have hair instead a broom superglued to your head." Kayla giggled.

I raised a hand to my hair defensively. "I like my hair the way it is. Unlike _some people_, I don't conform to every new fad that comes along."

"Is that what they teach you at boot camp?" Kayla spoke up. "Because that's where I heard you've been all year. You see, I heard your parents sent you to boot camp because you're so ugly and nobody likes you."

A year ago, that would have made me burst into tears. But I was different now. "You've had an entire year to think of an insult and _that's_ what you come up with? I expected better from you, Kayla."

Stacey and Kayla ignored me. "Well, I heard she got sent to a 'special school' because she's so stupid," Stacey told Kayla, who giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I shrugged as I walked out the door. I didn't really have a comeback for that, because Hogwarts really was a special school—but not in the way they thought. "Oh, and by the way, Stacey. Everyone calls me 'Lianne' now. I think it fits me a lot better."

"Whatever you say, _Janet_," Stacey replied, and began to whisper animatedly to Kayla, giggling in my general direction. It wasn't the most dramatic exit I'd ever made, but it was a start.

_A/N-Finally! I've been working on this for ages. To any readers: I'll try to update weekly, ok? I might not make every deadline, but I hope to get close._


End file.
